The Mistress's Mistake
by Wings of Fire
Summary: The sequel to Yue Goes Mad. We now have a different character with a different weapon. How fun! Lots of swearing, like usual.


From: "Pat Adams"   
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, May 18, 2002 8:51 PM  
  
The Mistress's Mistake  
  
By Wings of Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
The is the oh-so-very-fun sequel to Yue Goes Mad. This time it's Sakura with a hatchet! What fun! I've also figured out that I'm a complete idiot and will call Yamazaki by his first name now. I will also use the -chan and -kun stuff too, so if you don't like it, well; you can't say I didn't warn you. Well, I've got a few dedications for this fic, so...here they are:  
  
  
  
  
  
Raielle The Bounty Huntress: Yes, I will make a sequel to Spam as soon as I can get some free time in language arts. Enjoy  
  
  
  
Silly*Niecy: WHERE ARE YOU?!?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? Oh well...um.... have fun?  
  
  
  
My idiotic stepsister: HA! I called you an idiot!!!! Watch, you're probably going to say, "AGH! I'm going to kill her for that!" You always do that...God you're fun to laugh at!!! Come on now, don't give me that look! Anyway, I'm going to stop before you kill me.   
  
  
  
Okay, I'm done. HAVE FUN!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mistress's Mistake  
  
-WoF-  
  
  
  
It was a wonderful spring day in Tomoeda. The birds were singing, love was in the air, the sky was blue, Syaoran didn't actually die from being chopped in half by Yue, and Yamazaki and Chiharu were STILL kissing.   
  
  
  
Just at that time our young friends, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, were having a picnic in the park. They had just passed the scene where the two 'love-birds' were still engaged on an intense game of one-on-one tonsil-hockey.  
  
  
  
The group decided to move away from them, and, in the process, advert their gazes but only one of the four had the strength to actually break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
Don't they ever run out of breath? God damn.... Sakura said, somewhat uneasily.  
  
  
  
Syaoran, as politely as he could, answered, "What do you think, Sakura-san? Why would you care anyway? It's not like they even like you anymore. Not after the way you practically bitch-slapped Mihara-san to death!" Sakura looked up to Syaoran outraged. "How dare you speak to me that way!?" Sakura yelled, and preceded that with a slap to his face. A hard slap.   
  
  
  
Strangely, as he looked back up to Sakura, Syaoran started crying. Then, to everyone's utter amazement, slapped her right back, and screamed at her, saying, "THERE! Now you know what it feels like!!!" and then he ran off.  
  
  
  
Sakura, outraged at what he did, decide that he needed a *little bit* of payback. But instead of just him suffering, the whole town would pay. She turned on her heel, while fingering the sharp blade under her jacket.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just turned to Eriol with a, "What the hell has gotten into them lately?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno" He simply replied.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of a sudden, Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, only to see a hatchet lodged into his ribcage. He died of shock.  
  
  
  
Sakura retrieved her weapon while laughing wickedly to herself. 'Hmmm..... I think I'll get Kaho next. She must be at work.' Sakura thought, and ran off.  
  
  
  
She soon arrived at the local strip club. She barged in and found Kaho giving her father a lap-dance. She screamed "BUFFALO PIE!" and killed them both.   
  
  
  
Sakura ran to the park, and proceeded to kill everyone there, excluding two.  
  
  
  
"So, Tomoyo-CHAN, You thought you could get away with teaming up with Syaoran, eh? Well, take TH-"  
  
  
  
"You shalt not hurt them, or any others anymore." Said a small voice that was holding the hatchet, and preventing Sakura from killing Tomoyo, Therefore, she was pissed.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"   
  
  
  
I'm the head of Nelvana, and I've got a flower for ooo!  
  
  
  
"Fuck off, bitch." And Sakura pulled the hatchet out of the little girls' hand and chopped her in half.  
  
  
  
Everyone celebrated.  
  
  
  
Sakura then killed Tomoyo, following with Eriol, who just wanted to die anyway. She then proceeded to the school, where all of her friends were and started to eat apple pie and pecan pudding. After she was finished, she retrieved the cookies out of the oven, killed the stupid old granny next door, read a book, stuffed pudding down Kero-chans' throat, making him choke, and therefore dead, she bit Suppi-chan's head off, forced Clow to rape Nakuru, then tortured them both and 'accidentally' killed them, she forced all of the pregnant cats in the neighborhood to go into intense labor, ate some more pie and faced Yue in a battle.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass" Yue said to Sakura, starting their battle. "No, I'm going to kick yours'."  
  
  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
  
  
"I am!"  
  
  
  
"I am!"   
  
  
  
"I am!"  
  
  
  
"I am!"  
  
  
  
"Yue, kill yourself"  
  
  
  
Yue, being Sakura's guardian, had to do everything she commanded, so he simply said, "Oh, Okay." And impaled himself upon his chainsaw. Then, Sakura put her hatchet on the ground, blade up, and jumped on it.  
  
  
  
Her last, Dying words went like this, ""You should all die and burn in hell!" She then passed out from blood loss.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Fin!!!! I like this one better for some reason. I know it's not as funny as the first, but I still like it! R+R! 


End file.
